1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to backyard swing equipment and more specifically it relates to a multi-axis swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous backyard swing equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to suspend seats from above, on which persons may swing back and forth in areas for recreation. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.